emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1672 (25th June 1992)
Plot Michael turns up at Elizabeth's first thing in the morning. She is embarrassed because Eric has obviously spent the night there. She decides to let Michael in on their good news - they are going to get married. He is shocked, but does congratulate them. Mark has stayed the night with Joe. He tells Joe that he is not the academic type and does not want to go back to school to re-sit his exams. Chris snaps at Alex again and everyone is embarrassed. Mark feels that he is actually doing something for himself now and that if he has made a mistake, at least he can't blame anyone else. Joe says that he will have to look for a job. Michael's true feelings about his mum's engagement come out when he talks to Rachel. He can't believe that she is going to marry Eric. Rachel tells him that if he shows his opposition, it will only make his mum more determined. Archie disapproves of Lynn taking the job at The Woolpack. Frank is fussing over Kim. Kathy tells Kim that she understands about the miscarriage. Lynn and Archie have a big row as he interferes in her life once too often. She tells him that she wants him to move out. Joe offers Mark a job at the holiday village. He wants to talk it over with Melanie first. Elizabeth makes an announcement in The Woolpack that she and Eric are to be married. Everyone congratulates them except Alan who is stunned by the news. Melanie tears a strip off Mark. She calls him selfish and inconsiderate. Michael arrives to have a congratulatory drink with Eric and Elizabeth. Alan and Carol gleefully wait for sparks to fly, but Michael surprises everyone by ordering champagne. Frank has taken Kim out for a push in her wheelchair. They meet Joe and Neil out for a ride. Neil asks Joe about Kim's history with horses. He seems interested in her. Melanie feels let down by Mark. She calls him a wimp and tells him to give her a ring when he grows up. Elizabeth thanks Michael for taking the engagement so well. He even proposes a toast to them. Mark arrives back at Emmerdale Farm. Everyone is pleased to see him. Alan is sad about Eric and Elizabeth. He never thought that it would happen. Jack and Sarah are feeling guilty about neglecting Mark. Archie is chuffed when Nick asks him to move into 3 Demdyke Row. Caroline disapproves. Chris wants to take Kathy out for a meal, but she is too tired. Alex interferes and calls Chris selfish. Chris snaps and tells Alex to pack his bags and go - tonight. Cast Regular cast *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Nursery and grounds *Mill Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage and farmhouse kitchen *Whiteley's Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms Notes *Lat appearance of Caroline Bates until 20th April 1993. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes